Geo's Wealthy City
'''Geo’s Wealthy City (JP name: ジオーの裕福な都市) '''is an OSDSole game released exclusively in Japan and South Korea both on December 25, 2025. The beta of this game was revealed in EXPOWorld in Tokyo, Japan on June 6, 2025 and allowed player to play the beta version at site. A United States and Mexico version were originally planned for release on November 20 on the same year as the JP and SK release, but were both scrapped in early development as EA Arts and Interactive Arts, USA threatened that if the game was released in these regions, EA would sue OSD and place them in lawsuit for copyright infringement despite the two games looking and functioning quite different from each other. Characters * Geo Guy (as a construction worker) * Gum (as his companion) * Green Bob (as Geo’s Mentor) Gameplay The goal of the game is for the player to reach a population of 1 million people while maintaining a functional and well structured government. This first mode is called Story Mode, which takes place in three different cities: New York City, Beijing, and Seoul. Buildings and other features in Story Mode must be unlocked by achieving certain goals (such as a population of 500 residents to unlock a fire station) and all 3 cities begin as minuscule rural areas with a population of 100. This will also give an opportunity for the game to discuss non-fictional historical events with these citie’s development. During gameplay, the player must also resolve different scenarios, such as New York’s tax rates and Beijing’s major environmental problems, as well as Seoul’s ongoing war with North Korea. The player also gets to organise things such as taxes, laws, price regulations, presidents, and more in this game. It is possible for the player to organise a structured military, create military schools, and establish new armies. The tax, attendance and other rates of different buildings, like schools, hospitals, airports and businesses can be regulated as well. The player can recruit qualified characters to work for these establishments, through either appropriate college degrees or high school diplomas depending on its nature. The player can also resolve existing enviornmrntal and natural disasters and problems, such as New York’s Indian Point Meltdown and an earthquake in Seoul, or can choose to create natural disasters by selecting from options like Nuclear Meltdown or Earthquake. Obviously these will have devestating effects on the area unless proper coverage is there, like how fire departmeets will take down wildfires. The player must also manage the power plants, such as regulating the pressure of the nuclear plants to prevent a nuclear meltdown. Sandbox mode Sandbox Mode allows the player freedom to create his/her city by their own desires, including planning and size. There is a maximum of 1 million residents per city, and the player can delete their sandbox data to create a new city if they want to. All buildings are unlocked, and the sandbox game starts with 1 billion cash. Geo’s Role In Story Mode, the listed Geo’s World characters appear and talk throughout the game, usually in speech bubbles. Category:OSDSole Games Category:Geo’s World Games Category:Japanese Geo's World Category:Video games